DragonBall Z God's
by BloodThirstJ
Summary: This is a fanmade story and it take's place after the bills vs goku fight
1. Chapter 1

**DragonBall Z God's a Fan made series by:Jordan Martin**

**Chapter 1:A real god's Power**

1 year went by after goku having a fierce battle with bills the god of destruction goku our savior has been training that whole year to gain better control of his god like power's and also to become more powerful and as he trained he did become more powerful but the think was so did vegeta he also became more powerful and so as that year went by we are up to date in the present as goku and his family,vegeta and his family and of course all the other's too were having a get together vegeta was just waiting to show goku how powerful he got so as everyone was having a good time vegeta dragged goku to a open field explaining he wanted to show him his new found power and so vegeta transformed in to a super saiyan 3

vegeta's new found power

as goku stood there amazed he clapped and told vegeta he was proud of him and as goku was telling vegeta how proud of him he was vegeta interrupted goku saying he wanted to fight goku again for the fun of it goku agreed but they had to flight to a deserted area and as they got ready to fight vegeta says it's just like old time's huh kakarot and goku reply's i guess it is vegeta and as the fight started vegeta and goku were fierce as of every punch being put out you would see just another shock wave in the sky the power was so intense that each shock wave would destroy the mountain's and 20 min's into the fight vegeta asked goku to use his god form to fight him instead of ssj3 even though vegeta has not unlocked that form yet so goku agree's just to make vegeta happy and as they were fighting vegeta asked goku to power up more evan though vegeta was already having a hard time keeping up goku said only a little more vegeta agreed and goku powered up a little and as they were fighting goku started to black in and out little by little during the fight and at one moment goku blacked out and vegeta threw another punch not seeing that goku has blacked out but goku caught vegeta's fist and goku looked up dead in to vegeta's eye's and with a very monster like voice said how dare you try to hurt me for that i'll show you a real god's power! and broke vegeta's hand as vegeta knelled on the ground screaming in pain he looked up at goku and the white surrounding his red pupils had turned black.

Goku after breaking vegeta's hand


	2. Chapter 2

**DragonBall Z God's a Fan made series by:Jordan Martin**

**Chapter 2:Who's Goson?**

Last time on DBZG:Goku broke vegeta's hand as vegeta knelled on the ground screaming in pain he looked up at goku and the white surrounding his red pupils had turned black

and as vegeta was knelled goku attacked vegeta and vegeta tried to block the attack with his arm and it broke vegeta's arm and as goku was about to attack again vegeta said the word's please kakarot and one of goku's eye's turnt white again and goku started shouting in his normal voice stop! stop! i wont let you do this as he scrambled around holding his head and then that one white eye slowly turnt black again and his voice turnt monsterous again and goku said never i'll never stop! and was about to strike vegeta when a stranger flew in and tapped goku's head and all the black in his eye's went away and goku passed out vegeta wondering who just saved him say's who are you the stranger says im gosonand vegeta asked goson what's going on goson explained that his is the original super saiyan god and that he has become immortal and has been training for hundreds of years but that's not all he's been doing he also explained that hes a scientist and that what happened was that he was building a bacteria that destroy's the evil within someone but something went wrong and now it plant's evil within them and if it's host is so strong that the host meat's it's desires it stays in that body and try's to take control so the thing is that we need to destroy that virus before it completely take's control of goku and then suddenly goku got up but with the black in his eye's and says with a monsterous voice surprise and then attacked goson he blocked the attack and threw a punch back and knocked down goku and it knocked goku out wow your so powerful vegeta said and your still in normal form how insane goson walked over to goku and poured a fluid into his mouth what did you do that for vegeta asked goson relied it is a fluid that netralizes the bactirial virus after they had taken goku back to the get together and told them what's going on and that there was a way for goku to get rid of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DragonBall Z God's a Fan made series by:Jordan Martin**

**Chapter 3:Evil what!...**

Last time on DBZG: it is a fluid that neutralizes the bacterial virus after they had taken goku back to the get together and told them what's going on and that there was a way for goku to get rid of it.

as goson was saying he know's a way to get rid of the virus in goku there are 3 way's to get rid of the virus goku has 1 way is to not to transform to any level above ssj or else it will try to attack goku's mind again the explanation is that the virus feed's on power and nothing else so anything else than ssj will be enough power to encourage the virus to attack 2nd way is for me goson to try and pull the virus out 3rd is for goku to die and the fact that goku didnt agree to the first choice goson had used a experimental potion he had made on goku to see if it would force the virus out and after he had given it to goku he asked goku to turn super saiyan god so goku did turn super saiyan god after goku had done that he felt a terrible pain in his head goku had grabbed his own head and started to frantically move and shake back and forth and as that was happening and then some black mist came out of goku's forehead and formed another goku a evil gokuthat attacked the original goku but this evil goku was way stronger for some reason and goku was in trouble when the evil goku had knocked out goson then goku had a idea let's turn in to ssj3 gogeta said goku to vegeta but vegeta no duh had to try object but goku reminded him he knocked out goson the original super saiyan god so vegeta and goku fused into gogeta super saiyan 3 then threw to punch the evil goku but he dodged the punch and smirked at gogeta and then gogeta disappeared and reappeared behind evil goku and hit evil goku and as the intense fight went on it seemed as the fight would never end because the fact that they were evenly matched but the thing evil goku did not know is goson had woke up from being knocked out then goson turnt super saiyan godand punched evil goku so hard the 3 teeth flew out of his mouth and then evil goku had flew away to retreat knowing he could not defeat the original super saiyan god.


End file.
